A square with sides 6 inches is shown. If $P$ is a point such that the segment $\overline{PA}$, $\overline{PB}$, $\overline{PC}$ are equal in length, and segment $\overline{PC}$ is perpendicular to segment $\overline{FD}$, what is the area, in square inches, of triangle $APB$? [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, F, P;
A = (0,0); B= (2,0); C = (1,2); D = (2,2); F = (0,2); P = (1,1);
draw(A--B--D--F--cycle);
draw(C--P); draw(P--A); draw(P--B);
label("$A$",A,SW); label("$B$",B,SE);label("$C$",C,N);label("$D$",D,NE);label("$P$",P,NW);label("$F$",F,NW);
label("$6''$",(1,0),S);

[/asy]
Explanation: We first extend line segment $\overline{CP}$ so that it intersects $\overline{AB}$. We'll call this point of intersection point $E$, so $\overline{CE}$ is a perpendicular bisector to segment $\overline{AB}$ and $AE=EB=3$. We also let $x =$ the lengths of segments $\overline{PA}$, $\overline{PB}$, and $\overline{PC}$, so line segment $\overline{PE}$ will have length $6-x$. Now we have that $\triangle AEP$ is a right triangle. Using the Pythagorean Theorem and solving for $x$, we have that:  \begin{align*}
& AE^2+PE^2=PA^2 \\
\Rightarrow \qquad & 3^2 + (6-x)^2 = x^2 \\
\Rightarrow \qquad & 9 + 36 - 12x + x^2 = x^2 \\
\Rightarrow \qquad & 12x = 45 \\
\Rightarrow \qquad & x= \frac{15}{4}.
\end{align*}  Thus, $\triangle APB$ has base $6$ and a a height of $6-x=6-\frac{15}{4}=\frac{9}{4}$. It follows that $\triangle APB$ has an area of $\dfrac{1}{2}bh=\dfrac{1}{2} \cdot 6 \cdot \left(\dfrac{9}{4}\right) = \boxed{\dfrac{27}{4}}$ square inches.